1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of transmitting and receiving data by using a first transceiver and a second transceiver, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing a method of transmitting and receiving data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has evolved from a human-centered network via which humans create and consume information to the Internet of Things (IoT) via which information is exchanged and processed among distributed components such as objects. Thus, much attention has been paid to the Internet of Everything (IoE) technology that is a combination of a technology of processing big data by accessing a cloud server and IoT technology. For the IoT, technologies, such as sensing technology, a wire/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required. Therefore, research has recently been conducted on technologies for connecting objects, such as a sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), machine type communication (MTC), etc.
In an IoT environment, data generated by objects connected to each other may be collected and analyzed to provide an intelligent Internet technology service for creating a new value for human life. Through the IoT, the existing information technologies may be fused or combined with various industrial technologies, and applied to the fields of smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart cars or connected cars, smart grids, health care, smart home appliances, advanced medical services, etc.